Rheyiri
Overview The Rheyiri are a reptilian species native of the planet Nirri in the Chrr'Kaa system. Their direct ancestors were raptor like dinosaurs that lived on Earth and naturaly (?) evolved to sentience sometime in the distant past. The Rheyiri are know through all galaxy thanks to their scientific genius, inquisitive mind and for their contribution to the greatest invention in the history of the Know Universe: the Jump Drive. Biology The Rheyiri are a reptilian alien species with a homeothermic metabolism and avian features. Like the Terrans and the Yonhe, they can easily adapt to almost any climate, though they feel more comfortable in tropical or subtropical climates. They are oviparous, with two sexes and each egg take between 6 to 7 months to hatch - the infant being so helpless and dependent of his/her parents as any Terran child. The brain of the Rheyiri is highly evolved, a result of their provolution by a mysterious benefactor species - much probably an Archai - many millennia ago. This brain is responsible for their inquisitive mind, technical genius and scientific prowess. Government The government of the Rheyiri is democratic almost to the point of chaos - their society is organized into familiar groups, a dozen or more of familiar groups making up local tribes or councils and so on up to the Supreme Commune - the seat of their planetary government. Nearly every decision - be it the founding of a new extra planetary colony or a simple reform in one of the wings of an hospital - is reached by consensus between all these groups, a process that would be paralyzing for much other species, but that for some unknown reason works well for the Rheyiri. Culture Like said above, the Rheyiri are a democratic people and love to live in groups: all Rheyiri dwellings are huge, with enough space to dozens - and in some cases, hundreds - of residents. Everything in this dwellings is collective: bedrooms, kitchens and dining areas are huge enough to accommodate and feed a battalion and even work spaces are huge, with teams of workers cooperating with each other. The only exception to this rule are the bathrooms: bathrooms are regarded as a sacred, private space and the violation of such is usually punished with the temporary expulsion of the offender from the dwelling. The Rheyiri are a hard working people, but like many sophonts in the galaxy, they love a good entertainment. Their favorite pastimes being table-top games like Icehouse (a game of mysterious origins played through most of the Know Worlds), Homeworlds (a "space chess" like game played with the same pieces of Icehouse and also of unknown origin) and Paradisus.http://www.boardgamegeek.com/boardgame/21689/paradice The Rheyiri also loves Nature, and loves to walk through the several parks in their cities that imitate the old forests and jungles of some unexplored wild world. Technology The Rheyiri have a inquisitive mind, always trying to analyze the world around them. They are top users of the Great Network, using its capacity to create ultra realistic simulations of the real world around them to analyze even the littlest iota of information - and it was during one of such simulations that a team of Rheyiri scientists led by the famous Dr. Ch'kirth discovered strange dark matter anomalies - the Jump Points. The results of their work provided the final piece of the puzzle that led to the creation the greatest invention of the galactic history: the Jump Drive. Military The Rheyiri appears to be fragile and harmless and their soldier weak even when using armor, but they can easily compensate such disadvantages with their advanced technology: prior to the foundation of the Interstellar Commonwealth, the Rheyiri had a powerful army entirely composed by drones controlled at distance by Direct Neural Interface technology. However, after the foundation of the ICKW, their role in the Sovereign Guard changed - their inquisitive mind make them great Intelligence Analysts, their little size and natural agility make them excellent spies and saboteurs and their technical and scientific prowess makes them exceptional shipbuilders, maintenance personnel and engineers. Dinosauroid v 3 by monopteryx-d6gx8tg.jpg|Although looking fragile, the Rheyiri skeleton is resistent to blunt trauma.